The Loud Dragon 2:Parenting Problems
by Goji House
Summary: After finding 11 abandoned night fury hatchlings, Lincoln Loud is now a father of the 11.
1. Chapter One

4 years have passed since the defeat of the Red Death.

Lincoln and his sisters came closer than ever, sure they still bug him time to time, he still loves them.

Lori-21, at age 21 she's finished College and is now married to Bobby and now lives with him.

Leni-20, at 20 Leni also finished College, she's not married yet, she's still working on it.

Luna-19, at 19 she has a few months before heading to College, she uses this time to soar with her little bro.

Luan-18, at 18, she's still a comedian, pranks Lincoln often then gets a tail swipe under her feet whenever it happens.

Lynn-17, at 17 she's the jock everyone knows, she often wrestles with Lincoln, he always beats her, he says it's for the future.

Lincoln(Night Fury)-29,In dragon years, he's the oldest,no one knows about it,not even him, he loves to fly, when someone bugs him,he gives them the stare as a warning, when that fails,he offers a flight, but he goes crazy and pulls off dangerous stunts until they stop bugging him.His scar healed, he likes his scar.He and Ronnie Anne are not a thing, how would they explain it?

Lucy-12, at 12, she's going to middle school now and loves being with Lincoln, he always listens to what she has to say, and he always thinks on the bright side, which make Lucy feel better.

Lana-10, at 10 she still loves anything muddy, gross, you get the idea, she even like fish the way Lincoln does, anytime he eats it, she does.

Lola-10(2 mins younger), Also at age 10 she plays princess and dragon, well because Lincoln is a dragon, and Lana's always the knight in shining armor.

Lisa-8, Only at 8, she does experiments as always, but she tries cloning Night Furies, Lincoln doesn't understand why, but he made ideas why.

Lily-5, at five, Lily goes to elementary with Lisa, Lola, and Lana, Lincoln always picks them up after school.

Valkyrie-34, Lincoln's real birth mother,(She's an OC)she has her own Bewilderbeast, a huge flock of rescued dragons from traps, an is part Night Fury as well(Well that explains it!!)

The Camera cut to Lynn and Lincoln flying low across the ocean.

They passed some Thunderdrums, then they went higher to the clouds.

Lincoln spun around as they flew higher, and fell back lower before spreading his wings again.

Lynn felt the cool air run through her ponytail.

"What do you think Linc, wanna give this another shot?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln frowned at the idea.

"Lincoln, it'll be fine." Lynn unhooked herself from Lincoln."Ready?"

Lincoln nodded as she slid off Lincoln.

Lincoln followed down as they met eye to eye.

"Yeah!" She smiled.

He gave his toothless smile.

Lynn unfolded a flight suit as Lincoln unfolded his wings as they soared higher.

Lynn looked back at Lincoln, who smiled.

"Whoo Hooo!!" Lynn laughed.

Lincoln fired plasma blasts to lift her up in the hot air currents.

"This is amazing, no longer amazing, Lincoln!!" Lynn cried as she was heading towards large rocks.

Lincoln fired a plasma blast and grabbed Lynn and tucked her under his wings as they tumbled onto land.

"Ow, whoo, that really came out of nowhere." Lynn dusted off.

The rock collapsed to the ground.

Lincoln growled at Lynn.

"We need to work on your solo gliding there, that locked up tail makes some sloppy rescue maneuvers eh?" Lynn took off her helmet, she ruffled her hair to its iconic look.

"Huh, looks like we found another one Linc." Lynn smiled.

Lincoln arched an eyebrow, and threw a rock.

"What, you want an apology, is that why you're pouting, big baby boo?" Lynn cooed.

Lincoln mimicked her.

"Well try this on!!" Lynn forcefully hugged him.

"Oh, you feeling yet, picking up on my heart filled remorse?" Lynn hugged tighter.

Lincoln stood up on two and walked over to the edge, near the water.

"Yeah, you wouldn't hurt your, ahh!!" Lynn held on as she saw the edge.

"You're right, you win, you win," Lynn admitted.

Lincoln rolled Lynn over on her back.

"She's down, and it's ugly, dragons and man, enemies again,locked in combat to the bitter,oww." Lynn and Lincoln were playfighting.

Lincoln gave sloppy kisses all over Lynn.

"Ugh,Lincoln,you know that doesn't wash out!!" Lynn gagged.

Lincoln laughed as Lynn flicked some saliva on to him,he stared at her before cleaning it off.

Lynn pulled out one of Luna's maps.

"So what should we name it?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln nibbled his armpit,because it itched.

"Itchy armpit it is." Lynn wrote it down.

"What do you reckon,Linc,you think we'll find any Timberjacks in those woods, the odd whisprering Death or two in the rocks,who knows,maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury,wouln't that be something?"

"What do you say,should we keep going?" Lynn asked.


	2. Hatchlings

**Author's note: Unity123, that was a good question, I don't think _I_ can answer, keep reading, maybe Ronnie Anne could go through the same change,** **rating may go up as the story progresses.**

"What do you say, should we keep going?"

Lincoln gave a low rumbling sound in response.

Then Luna came right after Lincoln responded.

Lincoln was excited to see his older sister or younger sister.(Read chapter one.)

"Hey Luna, where have you been?" Lynn smiled.

"Hi, well, winning races, what else?" Luna greeted Lincoln before replying to Lynn.

"The real question is, where have you been?" Luna smirked.

"Avoiding Mom and Dad," Lynn replied.

"Oh no, what happened now?" Luna asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"You're gonna enjoy this, I wake up, the sun's shining, Terrors singing on rooftops, I saunter down for breakfast, and Dad goes,'Lynn Jr, we need to talk." Lynn gave her best man voice.

"Not now dad, I have a whole day of goofing off to get started." Luna mimicked.

"I-I don't sound like that, who is this character, and what are you doing with my shoulders?" Lynn was confused.

"That's a real flattering impression, so anyways,'You're all grown up, and I believe its time to for the talk."Lynn did her man voice again.

"Aw, thanks dad, I'm ready to learn about intercourse and all that kinky crap." Luna mimicked.

"When have I ever done that with my hands?" Lynn made the arm gestures Luna was just doing.

"You just did!!" Luna laughed.

Before anything happened, they were stampeded by the two dragons chasing each other.

"Ow!!" They both held their heads.

"That's what I'm dealing with," Lynn said as Luna helped her up.

"What did you tell him?" Luna asked.

"I didn't, by the time he turned around, I was gone." Lynn rubbed her shoulder.

"Well, I understand you're nervous about the talk, but you're gonna learn it, just like the rest of us did and will." Luna hugged her younger sister.

Lincoln's roughhousing would have to wait, faint cries came from a forest down below, he responded to the call, he heard the cries again, but it was a distress call.

Lincoln tried to warn Luna and Lynn about the distress call.

"What's up, bro?" Luna asked.

Lincoln called out again, this time, they all heard it.

"Is it a distress call?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln and Luna stared at her,"Okay jeez, I'm not a dragon expert."

The camera cut to Lincoln, Luna, Lynn and the Triple Strike, searching for the origin of the call.

"See anything!?" Luna asked.

"Forest's too dense, we might need to go further down!!" Lynn had trouble seeing through the forest.

"Then that's what we'll do!" Luna landed in the forest.

"Hey, wait up!!"Lynn landed after.

There was a good reason why Lynn couldn't see through, even on the ground, it was practically pitch black, only some sunlight was shining.

The camera only shows their eyes.

" Dang, it's pitch black, give us some light, will ya?" Lynn squinted her eyes.

Lincoln growled before firing a plasma blast to shine some light.

"Thanks, bro." Luna ruffled his head as if he had hair.

As they continued to search, Lynn felt something cold, walking on her back.

"Uhh, is there a spider on my back?" Lynn shuddered.

"Will you quit it, it's just a leaf, turn around!!" Luna demanded.

Lynn did as she says, it was a spider a huge one, Luna then whacked it off,"See, a leaf told ya."

"There was a spider, wasn't it?"Lynn glared.

Lincoln nodded in response.

"Lincoln, you snitch!!" Luna glared.

Lincoln grasped at snitch, then he glared at her then gave the tail swipe under her feet.

Luna fell, revealing 11-night fury hatchlings, crying for help.

Lynn and Luna gasped, Lincoln's jaw dropped.

"Is that what we heard?" Lynn asked before remembering what she said before.

 _Flashback_

"What do you reckon, Linc, you think we'll find any Timberjacks in those woods, the odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks, who knows maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury." Lynn wrote down the name.

Lincoln gave a reassuring smile

"Wouldn't that be something."

 _Flashback over_

"Me and my big mouth." Lynn facepalmed in embarrassment while blushing.

"What's the problem, Lynn?" Luna asked.

"Before you arrived, I said we might find other Night Furies, looks like it came true too early." Lynn blushed.

"Wow, that was lucky," Luna smirked.

"Where are their mother?" Lynn looked around, seeing a trail of dried blood.

"Blood, it's dry." Luna felt the blood.

Lincoln felt scared, he started to hyperventilate in fear.

"Linky, don't panic, I know you're scared, and I'm here for you." Luna hugged him comfort.

Lincoln calmed down, walking over to one of the hatchlings, with a scar on her face, she growled at the 29-year-old dragon, then she saw his scar, she came closer, then started to nuzzling against him, he returned the embrace, knowing he's there for her and her siblings.

"Awww." Luna and Lynn cooed.

The other hatchlings crept over, with scared faces, but the oldest sister told them he was friendly.

One hatchling jumped into Luna's arms.

"Aw,hi little dude,I should call you..


	3. Hatchlings Part 2

"Uh, yeah sorry sis, but we don't have time to name them, we need to find the father, the mother's clearly dead." Lynn interrupted her sister naming the baby fury.

"Oh, yeah, you're right Lynn. Yo, Linc," Luna called over to the Night Fury Loud, he perked up, "You think you can carry them back home 'till we can go out a search for the dad?"

Lincoln grumbled and snorted before laying down, allowing the baby furies climb on. He looked back at the blood and shuddered, Lynn then got on his back then took to the skies.

It took about an hour to get back on and once Lynn got off Lincoln, he and the baby furies climed up the side of the house and into his now much bigger room.

"Oi, Linc! You could've used the front door, no-one else is here!"

 **Welp, only took me over a year to publish a new chapter, a short chapter. I'm terribly sorry for making you guys wait so long only to get a short chapter, this franchise lives on!**


End file.
